A wide variety of bracket assemblies have been developed for retail display use and the like. Such brackets typically have ears for mounting the brackets on metal posts or standards, and have sometimes been formed of two parts, in which separate bracket and mounting elements have been provided for releasable adjustment of the angle at which the bracket projects forwardly from a support structure such as a metal standard.
In addition to such bracket and standard constructions, mounting plates for supporting brackets from so-called slatwall constructions, one of which is typically shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,416, are known. In such constructions, rather than using the ears of typical brackets, a plate with a hook at its top for capture in a shaped groove in a slatwall panel is used to suspend the bracket or other supporting element. In some instances the use of plastic brackets have been suggested.
It would be desirable to provide an improved plastic bracket and similar structures for mounting on a slatwall panel.